Eh?
by Rei Jo
Summary: Haruno Sakura menatap Hinata tajam, sementara Hinata meneguk ludah. Kesialan apa lagi sekarang? Baru sebulan menikah dengan Naruto, rela dijadikan budak seks sang mertua. Sekarang Sakura datang dari Suna setelah berbulan-bulan pergi hanya untuk melabraknya karena menikahi Naruto? / untuk menjawab challenge criminal-s #reduzumaki abstrak!


**Disclaimer: Naruto's Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Abstrak! Not for underage.**

**Note: sebagai jawaban challenge-nya Sada aka **cacing** Crimi**nal-s**. bahaha.** **#redUzumaki**

* * *

Hinata bergidik ketika sang ibu mertua, Kushina, lagi-lagi menjilat kupingnya saat ia sedang memasak.

"_Kaa-san_, kumohon, jangan."

Kushina tidak merespon justru memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan meremas dua bukit kembar di dada Hinata. Hinata memejamkan mata saat Kushina menciumi kupingnya lagi, turun hingga ke leher.

"Hm... ayolah, Hinata-_chan_. Naruto sudah pergi ke kantor Hokage dan dia sendiri yang bilang kan kalau akan pulang agak larut."

Hinata pun pasrah saat Kushina mematikan kompor dan mulai mendesaknya ke dinding. Ibu mertuanya yang masih sangat cantik itu memang bernafsu tinggi dan sering mengajaknya bercinta saat sang suami sedang bekerja.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan kalau harus rela dicicipi oleh mertua sendiri. Hinata tak pernah ingin mengkhianati Naruto. Tapi, ini adalah satu-satunya persyaratan yang harus dijalaninya jika ingin mendapatkan persetujuan sang mertua.

Akhirnya, sebulan sudah Hinata menikah dengan Naruto tetapi kini harus rela menjadi budak seks ibunda mertua. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini seperti diperkosa. Kalau tidak bisa melawan ya nikmati saja. Toh sama nikmatnya.

"Aaah!"

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat satu mentimun bersih dan agak dingin mendesak liangnya. Kushina menyeringai puas mendengar desahan Hinata berikutnya. Kulit pucat wanita sintal dari klan Hyuuga itu tak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, kau sangat manis, menantuku..."

Kushina terus menggerakan mentimun itu sambil mengecupi dada Hinata yang tak lagi tertutup. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengejang dan tanpa disangka balik menyerang Kushina, mendesaknya ke dinding. Hinata melepaskan mentimun dikemaluannya dan langsung melesakannya ke liang Kushina.

"Akh... kau hebat. Nakal ya, kau sekarang."

Hinata tak peduli lagi status derajatnya sebagai wanita. Persetan dengan dosa, karena ibu mertuanya sendiri yang menggeretnya dalam kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Uhh."

Kushina meremas-remas dada Hinata lagi dengan kedua tangannya. Diremas dada besar itu selagi Hinata menusuk-nusukan timun yang cukup besar itu dalam liangnya. Mereka berciuman, hingga suara lenguhan dan kecupan terdengar memenuhi dapur keluarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Peraduan panas mereka pun terhenti saat mendengar ketukan kasar dari pintu utama. Keduanya sama-sama saling merapihkan pakaian dan kalau sempat membersihkan bagian yang sudah basah sekali dengan tisu.

"Kau saja yang bukakan pintu, biar kugantikan kau memasak."

Hinata mengangguk dan bergegeas melangkah ke ruang tamu. Ketukan semakin kasar dan brutal hingga Hinata perlu berteriak beberapa kali agar sang tamu ini lebih sabar. Namun, betapa kagetnya Hinata saat membuka pintu dan yang berdiri di situ adalah seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan wajah murka.

"Kau... beraninya kau menikahi Naruto!"

"Eh?"

Haruno Sakura menatap Hinata tajam, sementara Hinata meneguk ludah. Kesialan apa lagi sekarang? Baru sebulan menikah dengan Naruto, rela dijadikan budak seks sang mertua. Sekarang Sakura datang dari Suna setelah berbulan-bulan pergi hanya untuk melabraknya karena menikahi Naruto?

"Me-memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Kau yang salah! Harusnya yang menikah dengan Naruto itu aku!"

Berikutnya pun terdengar pekikan Hinata yang sedang dijambak dan digeret oleh Sakura lebih masuk ke dalam.

"Kushina-_chan!_"

Sakura berteriak memanggil Kushina seperti itu dan membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget. Masih memekik minta dilepaskan dari jambakan Sakura, Hinata berpikir sedekat itukah Kushina dan Sakura hingga hanya memanggil dengan sufiks 'chan'. Jadi benar, kalau Kushina itu sebenarnya hanya setuju kalau Sakura menikah dengan Naruto? Makanya sekarang Hinata dijadikan budak seksnya?_  
_

Sakura melepaskan jambakannya setelah sampai dapur dan menemukan Kushina yang nampak kaget.

"Sakura-_chan, _sudah kembali?"

"Kushina-_chan_ melanggar janji! Kau bilang nanti yang menikahi Naruto adalah aku. Mengapa gadis sialan ini?" tuding Sakura pada Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukan begitu, dia... dia..."

"Jangan bilang dia kekasihmu sekarang, huh?"

"Eh?" Hinata yang sedari tadi diam pun terbelalak, bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu?

Karena kesal Kushina tak kunjung menjawab Sakura pun menggeram gemas dan memojokan Kushina ke dinding. Kushina tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sakura mencium bibirnya dengan ganas karena marah. Sementara itu Hinata membuang wajah tak ingin melihat, jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar.

Hinata tak menyangka ternyata yang dicemburui Sakura itu bukan karena menikahi Naruto tapi karena berhubungan dengan err... Kushina.

"Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, ikut aku ke Suna."

"Tapi... dia..." Kushina menatap Hinata.

"Biar aku yang urus, Kushina-_chan_ bergegaslah." potong Sakura, Kushina pun mengangguk dan pergi ke luar dapur. Sementara Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lelah dan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi selingkuhannya?"

"E-eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kaget, selingkuhan Kushina? "Se-sejak menikah dengan Naruto."

"Baiklah, kuharap kau jangan patah hati karena aku membawa Kushina pergi sekarang. Hiduplah dengan Naruto sebagai wanita normal. Menikahi Naruto adalah tujuan dari tameng hubunganku dengan Kushina. Tapi biarlah kalau kau sudah terlanjur menikah dengan Naruto."

Hinata menganga mendengar kalimat demi kalimat, apa sekarang otaknya sudah rusak? Atau memang _kunoichi_ di hadapannya ini yang sudah gila? Hinata pikir hanya dirinya saja yang memang sedang sial dicabuli mertua cantiknya demi menikahi Naruto.

Tapi ternyata... argh. Rasanya Hinata perlu meminta bantuan Rock Lee untuk mentatok punggungnya agar syaraf-syaraf di otaknya yang bergeser kembali normal!

Hinata yang sedang sibuk berpikir keras itu tak sadar kalau wajah Sakura sudah mendekat. Mata Sakura memicing melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher Hinata.

"Katakan kalau itu karya Naruto. Bukan Kushina."

"E-eh?"

"Jadi benar, itu perbuatan Kushina."

Hinata melangkah mundur karena sedikit ngeri hingga berakhir di dinding.

"S-sakura-_san_, jangan mendekat seperti i-ini."

Sakura tetap melangkah hingga Hinata terpojok, tanpa ragu kedua tangannya meraih kedua dada besar Hinata dan meremasnya.

"Mmmh!"

"Hmm, besar juga ya."

"Ah! To-tolong jangan!"

Sakura malah meremasnya semakin gemas meski dari luar, sambil menyesapi leher Hinata membuat _kissmark_ baru di sana.

"Ja-jangan...! AKH!"

_Iryo-nin_ berambut merah muda itu tersenyum puas saat melihat karyanya. Sakura menjauh dari tubuh Hinata dan bergegas keluar.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto tidak akan marah pada _kissmark_asing di lehermu. Apa kau tak pernah curiga kalau ada _kissmark_ asing juga di leher Naruto?" Sakura berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu untuk menoleh. "Asal kau tahu saja, itu perbuatan Sasuke. Hihihi."

Hinata pun duduk terjatuh di lantai karena lemas. Apa kata Sakura tadi? Oh... jangan katakan! Jangan katakan kalau Naruto juga...?

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

* * *

**(dengan segala keabstrakan) SEMPAK! wkwkwk jadi OOT gini dari tittle challenge-nya ya? Sada, sorry bro cuma bisa begini. Gw akuin punya lo lebih2 deh...**


End file.
